


Warm Hearts

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2018 [28]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cold, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Snow, Tenderness, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Alex nodded and after a moment of deliberation, he took James' hand in his own - a silent I love you hidden in the interlock of their fingers.





	Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for nose kisses + 00qad

_Warm Hearts_

James didn’t have some weird fetish for noses, he barely even noticed them and he considered them only as part of an assembly of amalgamated features that made a human face recognisable into  _someone’s_  face - that was the extent of attention he paid to noses, his lovers’ included.

But he couldn’t stop staring at Alex’s as he looked up at the snow falling on them, a delighted and unguarded smile stretching his face, and red on its tip because of the cold.

He looked beautiful.

And for some weird reason, James wanted to kiss his nose like in one of the sappy, Christmas-themed romcoms that Danny had been watching nonstop since December had rolled around.

“James?”

He looked down at Q, his voice muffled by the way he had looped his scarf around half of his face - the other half hidden by the hem of his beanie, so that only his glasses were visible “Cold?” He teased lightly, rubbing one hand across the younger man’s shoulders in an attempt at offering him some additional warmth.

Q nodded and stepped closer, wondering how it was possible that James wasn’t shaking in that fancy coat of his that didn’t look like it was thick enough to ward the biting tendrils of cold away “Home?”

“Yes. Go wait in the car” James slipped the keys in Q’s pocket and caressed his back for one last time before he went to collect Danny and Alex, who didn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that temperatures had been steadily dropping in the last couple of hours they had spent going in and out of shops because, obviously, they all were late on their Christmas shopping.

Except Danny.

Danny was  _never_  late when it came to presents of any kind.

James suspected that the other man compiled lists in his free time and when the occasion to buy a gift rolled around he already had his thoughts sorted and just needed to pick from the ideas he had already gathered - that or witchcraft was the only other possible explanation: even Alex, with his organizational powers, always ended up making a last-minute dash to buy presents.

“Where’s Q going?” Danny asked, rubbing his nose against Alex’s cheek one last time before he eased off of his tiptoes, feet sliding a little in the still crunchy snow, which would be reduced to slush by the time the following day’s morning rush was over.

“Car” James dropped a kiss to his forehead “He was cold and we’re done with the shopping, aren’t we?”

“Yeah. I’m cold too”

“Go on, then: he’s got the keys”

“Yeay” Danny let James take the bags from him - he had had all the gifts wrapped up in the shops so, he couldn’t peek for his own - and rushed after Q, eager to catch up with him and slide in the car with the heat blasted open.

“Are you cold too?” Alex inquired curiously, not even trying to put up a fight when James took his bags too; it was just one of those gentlemanly things his lover did without even realising it, like keeping the doors open or drawing out chairs from under the table - habits Alex himself hadn’t picked up even if he had been raised just as strictly as James had been.

“A little”

“I like the cold”

James looked at Alex’s face, pink with blood that had bloomed under the surface in an attempt at keeping him from freezing: his eyes shone like the fairy lights strung all over the city and the smile seemed to be permanently etched on his lips, even as snow kept falling and nestling in his hair “I can see it” he answered, tenderly swiping a snowflake away from his cheekbone before he leaned in and  _finally_ kissed the tip of that adorably red nose.

Alex’s eyes crossed to look down past its bridge, a little surprised by where the other’s lips had landed: he had expected a kiss on the mouth, one of James’ trademark scorching pecks that made him want to rush to bed no matter what he was doing or where he was in that moment.

For some weird reason, that little kiss to his nose made him feel even warmer.

“Let’s go home”

Alex nodded and after a moment of deliberation, he took James’ hand in his own - a silent  _I love you_ hidden in the interlock of their fingers.


End file.
